


Family

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Author Notes: I hope this isn’t too cheesy. And Yes, I know vampires in most media can’t sexually reproduce, but this a Au, so for now screw canon. Anyways, I hope you all like it. Comments are much appreciated!  : - )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I hope this isn’t too cheesy. And Yes, I know vampires in most media can’t sexually reproduce, but this a Au, so for now screw canon. Anyways, I hope you all like it.   
> Comments are much appreciated! : - )

The afternoon had come to end with the oranges and pinks of the sky signaling the coming of sunset. Alucard sighed as leered out the window, his hand pressed against his cheek as he lazily watch a group of birds fly about. 

“ You’ve been awfully quiet .” Seras had murmured as she shifted among the sheets, wiping a strands of golden hair from her damp forehead.

“ You’re awake.” he asked turning to her, moving his hand away from his face.

“ Mmmm, I’ve been up for awhile you just didn’t notice.” he didn’t respond right away as he occupied himself with pulling, the chair that he had currently been sitting in,closer to her bedside.

“ How are you feeling?” he questioned. She notice that his features were harden, indifferent. She hummed to herself as she also took note of the dark circles under his eyes that looked heavier than usual. She mused that he hadn’t slept in sometime.

“ Like death.” she joked, but then immediately regretted it when his face contorted into an unreadable expression; she laughed uncomfortably.

“ I didn’t mean it like that, you know.” she murmured softly; he retorted with a grunt.

“ Sorry, what I meant was that I’m just extremely tired and sore.” She winced at the last part as she sat up a little “ but, I’m fine, see.” She smiled sweetly at him first; then frowned when she regarded the glimpse of distrust in his eyes.

“ You’re not in anymore pain?” he asked while leaning over her, sitting on the very edge of his chair.

“ I just told you ,I’m fine.” she was starting to get frustrated.

“ Are you sure?” he then placed his hand on her abdomen, gently. 

“ Yes! “ she nearly growled at him as he pressed his hand lightly against her belly to she if she would react.

He quietly examined her to confirm, to himself, that she was being truthful and wasn’t putting up a brave face or what not. He gazed at her face, more color had come upon her cheeks; she had been deathly pale earlier. Now he was glad a little bit of energy had come to grace her features. Satisfied he leaned back and allowed his guard to drop just a bit.

She turned to scowl at him “ You could’ve just taken my word for it.” she huffed at him, arms crossed.

“ There’s nothing wrong with a second opinion.” he argued.

She only pouted at him “ you can relax now, you know.” she paused for a moment “ how long have you been without sleep.”

He waved at her dismissively “ I can survive with little sleep, you needn’t worry.” She inhaled sharply. First he lectures her about her health and after that neglects his own, the hypocrisy, she thought to herself. 

“ To be honest.” she settled back down, smoothing out her disheveled black gown. “ I really thought I was going die.” glowering at nothing in particular. “ I thought the second time was suppose to be the easier, guess I was wrong, that or I have a higher pain tolerance than I thought.” 

He didn’t answer, his gaze finally softened as he admired her “ mhhh, I guess some women have harder than others, I guess.” he teased.

She glared at him “ I know! Totally unfair.” she throw out her hands in a theatrical way “ did they sign a blood contract with a demon or something.”

He chuckled, unwinding more as Seras was easing back into her usual self.

“ However, all the pain was worth it, in the end.” she smile down at the squirming infant who was now wide eyed as her parent’s banter had woken her from her slumber. She grabbed a handful of her mother’s shiny hair, figuring it was edible, she tried to eat it.

“ No,no sweetie, you can’t eat my hair.” Her mother giggled at she pulled her locks from her baby’s clenched fist, who in turn didn’t appreciate it and started to get fussy. She attempted again to grab some more, but Seras only pushed her hair over her shoulder, out of reach for the little one.

She glanced back her lover “ did you hold her yet.”

“No.”

“ Why?” she asked softly

“ I don’t know.” He mumbled. She eyed him cautiously, watching as he turned again to the the open window to stare and started scratching, uncomfortably, at his beard.

“ You’re not going to hurt her.” She whispered as she caressed their baby’s face

“ She’s - tiny.” he murmured.

“ Mhhmm, like all babies are.” she scooped up the newborn in the crook of her arms. “ come hold her.” she coaxed eyes wide and affectionate. She knew he was afraid, it would take him awhile to warm up to bonding with his daughter like he had been with their firstborn. He gazed at the little one in his lover’s arms; sweet, innocent , untainted by the cruelties of the world- and by him as well. He still felt reluctant about going anywhere near her.

“ We still need to give her name.” She changed the subject for now; he’ll come around eventually, he just needs a bit more time.

“ Have you thought of any?”

“ I can’t really think of any, what about you.”

“ I had one in mine, but-”

“ What is it?” she asked eagerly.

He was quiet for a moment “ What about Illya?”

“ Illya. Illya. “ she tested the name out on her tongue before looking down at her daughter. “Mhhmm, what do you think, my darling.” she asked the little bundle who only gurgled in response. Seras laughed.

“ Well.” He asked. Seras took note of the insecurity in his voice, she wrinkled her nose. Honestly, what was he being so careful about. She decided it was probably better to questioned him about it later.

“ I love it! It’s perfect for her.” she then swarmed Illya’s face with kisses; the little one wriggled around in retaliation from her mother’s overwhelming attention. 

“She doesn’t seem to like that much.”

“ Mama!” the door to Seras’ room bursted opened with a bang and a toddler with messy blond hair and large red eyes all, but loudly,tumbled in.

“ Alexia, darling, be careful.” she sat up.

Another pair of footsteps were heard; this time a woman with short brown hair, some completely covering her right eye. She looked shaky and nervous; nearly stumbling over every word she utter.

“ I-I am so sorry, I tried to put Alexia back to sleep ,but he refused and when I turned my back for but a second he simply dashed out the door.” she stuttered in a frenzy. “ I-”

“ It’s all right, Sarah. I know, Alexia can certainly be a handful.” she laughed as she watched said toddler climb into his father’s lap. “ besides-” turning back the timid woman, who looked like she was about faint “ I want him to met his new sister anyways; that and you could use a break.”

She bowed so quickly she nearly stumbled face first into the floor “ O-oh, thank you Ma’am, I’m truly grateful for your kindness. I’ll take my leave then.” and without another word Sarah had left, not wanting to come between their family moment.

“ What is that?” Alexia had spoken up when he noticed the wiggling bundle in his mother’s arms.

“ It’s your new baby sister.” she smiled, moving the blankets to give him a better view of Illya’s chubby face. He wrinkled his button like nose with a look of either disinterest or distaste in his eyes. He then looked to his father. “ She’s not going to stay long, is she, papa.”

Alucard took amusement in his son’s apparent, yet new found jealousy; Alexia was a mother’s boy at heart and didn’t take kindly to those that would take Seras’ attention away from him, not even his own father, he grimaced a little at that. 

“ As long as she wants to.” he finally answer his son’s question all the while patting his head.

“ Why?”

“Because-” Seras interjected “ she’s your baby sister and from now on she is part of our family now.” Alexia moved off his father’s lap to the bed where his mother laid. He leaned over to sniff the little one; he crinkled his nose a bit.

“ She smells funny.” he said after a long pause.

Seras only grinned in return.

The toddler observed Illya, who was now wide eyed, gurgling at her new older brother, reaching out her tiny hands in the hopes of grabbing some hair. She had notice he had the same shiny hair that her mama did. Alexia got in closer to poke her fat cheeks, Illya responded by seizing his finger and suckled on it. Alexia didn’t pull away he just stared at her wide eyed, unable to figure out what to do or how to react to the little draculina.

“ she feels squishy.” he finally said while never letting his eyes wander away from Illya. Seras couldn’t help, but smile more even though she was exhausted to the very bones and could barely move without feeling like she just ran a marathon.She yawned as she laid back and settle into her comfy pillows. Her heavy gaze landed back to Alucard who, soundlessly, watched his children interact with each other with a soft, tender expression upon his face; accompanied by the dark circles under his eyes; it almost made him look solemn. Her senses were starting to dull due to weariness, her body demanding rest and plenty of it. She could only again fathom what was going on through that dark laden, battlefield called his mind. All she could do for now ,as her eyelids lazily fell; was hope that his wounded heart was filled at last with a sense of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Then again when I think about, I don't think whether or not vampires can reproduce sexually is ever mentioned in the Hellsing universe.  
> -shrugs-   
> Well, comments are much welcomed.


End file.
